Going Going Gone
by klcm
Summary: He was leaving for New York, she simply couldn't cope. Sorry for the summary! M/G of course
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

When he had announced he was leaving, Garcia felt her heart break in to millions of pieces. She had plastered a smile on her face, hugged him, wished him well and congratulated him on his success. She had pecked him on her cheek and said work was calling. When she had shut the door she slid down it and sobbed, how would she cope without him, without their chats, their movie nights, their endless banter? She had so much to say but she couldn't tell him, and ruin his future.

She pulled herself together, sat back at her babies and got to work. She worked consistently for the hours leading up to the end of the day and slipped out the back way to avoid any confrontations with anyone.

He had finished his last piece of paperwork just as he was approached by the team.

'Drinks are in order we think.' Hotch said.

'Yeah, sounds great, I'll go get Garcia.' Derek said standing up.

'She's gone home already, we don't know why but she's not in her office.' Emily added.

He rubbed his hands over his head. 'She's angry isn't she?'

'What makes you think that?'

'Well I'm leaving everything, not just my life here but hers.'

'Morgan, she loves you enough to know you dreams and she will step aside and let you get them regardless.'

He sighed and nodded. 'You're right. Let's go, I need to get away and relax.'

She had got in and dropped her bag on the armchair, she walked over to the fridge and without even a simple bit of hesitance she got the wine bottle out and got herself a glass. When she had finished her first glass she had another, she walked to the bathroom and put the bath on. When it had run deep and hot she was on her 3rd glass and she didn't plan to stop anytime soon. She wanted to feel numb, to forget. Laying in the bath, she left every call to go to voicemail; the world outside her bathroom could wait for her to be ready. She drained her glass of wine off and couldn't hold back anymore, she cried and she knew the two people to comfort her were unavailable. One had been unavailable since she was 18 and the other couldn't because the tears were over him.

She got out of the bath and changed; she then laid on her bed and cried a little more. She guessed that if she cried all the night through, she might never have to cry again, of course she realised that that was the alcohol talking. She sat up and decided more wine was in order. Topping her glass up she walked over to the phone and saw she had 4 voicemails. Clicking play she slumped down and listened in anticipation.

'_You have 4 new messages. First new message received today at 7:54pm. 'Hey Pen, just me Emily. Seeing if you want to come for drinks at the usual, you're obviously not in so not to worry. Call me later; I think we need to have a girls night, just you me and JJ.'_

_Next new message received today at 8:09pm. 'Hey Baby girl. It's me just ringing to see if you want to join us but it seems you're still not home. I'm sorry if the news was too soon and everything is happening to fast... I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.' _(The exhale of a sigh was heard.)_ 'Well I better get back, talk to you later.'_

_Next new message received today at 8:36pm. 'Hello, this Zara Miskin, just following up on the job request we offered, there is no rush but if you have any questions just send me an email or give me a call. Hope to hear from you soon. Goodbye.'_

_Next new message received today at 9:47pm. 'Hey it's me again. We're worried, you're still not picking up. We've all rang but only me and Emily have left messages. We are still having drinks if you want to join. I would love for you to come; it's just no fun without you. Well I suppose if we don't see you tonight, we will see you at work. Good night baby, sweet dreams.'_

_End of messages._

_**It's just no fun without you**_

'What the hell does that mean? If it's no fun without me why are you leaving?' Garcia sat confused, by the words used by Derek and the wine. Again she cried; she didn't know what to do, what to think, what to feel. All that was with her at the moment was dread, wine and loneliness.

She sat staring and when she looked at the clock and saw it said 0:36am she realised she wasted nearly 3 hours just letting her thoughts roll around in her alcohol filled mind. She picked herself up and walked to her bed. She wrapped herself up, putting her alarm on and then vowed to be her normal self around the team. Sleep came easily but of course she was aided by tears and the lasting effects of the wine.

**Next Day**

Walking in earlier she noticed that not everyone was in, she sighed with relief and walked into her office. Sitting down in her chair she thought how one obstacle was gone, just many more to go. Her next one was to see Derek; otherwise she would avoid him like the plague.

She relaxed and continued her work, once she had all the information she got up braced herself and left her lair.

She walked down the hall, smiling, dropping the files in Emily's inbox and had a little chat; next she went to JJ and gave her the bulk, leaving the office she gave Reid what he wanted. Building her courage she made her way to Morgan. He looked up and leaned back running his hands over his head and smiling.

'Morning baby girl, we missed you last night'

'He missed me! How can he say that when he's leaving!' Garcia's thought were driving her crazy.

'I'm sorry handsome, I was at home relaxing.'

'You were at home? How come, you didn't answer the phone?'

'I was in the bath when all the calls were made and I didn't really want to talk to anyone, I just wanted a night in with some wine.'

'Anything you want to talk about?'

'No, I'm okay. Now here's your stuff you requested from the oracle of all known and unknown and now the oracle must be leaving to finish her work.'

And like that she was gone, without another word.

The next day the team had to go away on a case, they were away for a week before they caught the Unsub and when they got back Morgan only had 2 days left on the team before his probationary period in New York began.

'Let's go for a drink tomorrow night, as a goodbye and good luck kind of thing.' The team agreed with Hotch.

Garcia said she would be delighted. She was only going to show her support of his choice and share the moment with the team as a whole.

Later that day, when she knew that most of them were out for lunch she made her way to Hotch's office, knocking she waited to be allowed in. When she entered she shut the door hesitantly behind her.

'Sir, I would like to hand in my resignation.'

'What! Why?'

'I just want some change.'

'Is it because Morgan is leaving?'

'No! Why would this be about Derek? Of course he is leaving but I have been thinking about this for a while.'

'And Derek leaving was the final straw?'

'This is why I hate profilers.'

'That was not my profiler skills, Garcia. That was my taking note of what is obvious skills.'

'Still, I want to leave.'

'I understand, I see you will be leaving the same day as Morgan.'

'Yes, but I don't want anyone apart from you to know. I just need to leave and get away. If you'll have me I may come back but only when I am ready.'

'I understand Garcia.'

She gets up and leaves, going back in to her office she cries all over. She should have felt better now that that was over and cleared up, but she felt worse. The only thing she could think of doing was to hide in her office and do her work.

The next day she gets all her work done and is shutting down her babies for the last time when a knock comes at the door.

'Come in.'

'Hey baby girl, thought I would come and get you, you ready to go?'

'Yup, all done.' She stands and picks up her bag.

At the bar, they get a round in and spend most of the evening like any other. A couple of hours later, Hotch raises his drink. 'To Derek, may you achieve everything in New York. The B.A.U. will miss you dearly.' They all agree and then Hotch keeps his glass in the air. 'And to Garcia, the biggest loss will be from you.' They all look at Garcia with pure shock and horror that the best person for their sanity is leaving and wasn't going to say anything.

The next thing they know she is up and gone. Morgan puts his drink down and rushes after her. When he finally catches up with her, she is crying.

'Baby girl, why?'

She doesn't say anything; she is completely silent as the tears roll down her face.

'Hey I'm confused here, why didn't you say you were leaving?'

'I don't want to talk about it. It' just something I have to do. I have to leave; I have to get away from everything.' She knew it was a lie but she guessed it was believable. She couldn't tell him that she hated the thought of life without him; she didn't want to snatch his future away from him just because she loves him.

She turns and begins to walk away, only to feel a hand, his hand, grab her wrist and turn her around. He pulls her back to where she was standing, looking into her eyes, she can see the sadness, the longing and something else. He can see lust. He looks at her completely confused; he wants to know why she is sad and why she is leaving. She had told him she was happy for him, proud eve that he had got where he had strived for so long to reach. Then it dawned on him, had she lied to him?

'I can't do this, I have to go.'

And just like that she was gone, he couldn't move himself from the spot in which he felt cemented. She was lying to him and all he could do is walk away, never knowing why. He was determined to find out thought, whether it took him years.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

He walked back into bar to say his goodbyes, he had to go to her, had to sort things out, he couldn't forgive himself if something had happened and the last moment with her was full of lies, sadness and unspoken words.

After the round of hugs, kisses, handshakes, and congratulations, he left. Determined to sort the mess out before the morning.

Getting out of the taxi outside her apartment he sighed as he saw the lights on. He took the stairs quickly but when he reached to knock on the door, he hesitated. Gathering all his courage he rapped on the door.

He heard a sniff and then the door unlock. He was surprised to see the shock and the sadness that was Garcia's face.

'W...What are you doing here?' She said completely confused.

'We need to talk baby girl, no more hiding, we need to talk about this before we both leave.'

'I don't know if I can.'

'We have to.'

She moved to allow him room to enter, he sat down and realised she had gotten through nearly a whole bottle of wine.

'Okay talk.' She said as she filled her glass up and walked to the fridge to throw him a beer.

'Baby girl, what's wrong, I just need to know, I can't leave for 3 months like this.'

'It's nothing, I need a change. I can't cope anymore.'

She burst into tears after that and Derek realised that something far worse was wrong.

'Look at me, your crying, you're drinking, you're leaving and you aren't letting me in.'

'It's because...' She stopped herself to finish.

'It's because what?'

'I don't want to say, Derek, you have to go.'

'No, I'm not going anywhere without a full explanation. Is it me leaving?'

She looked up at him and saw the pleading look. She simply nodded.

'Is it all because of me?' He received a simple shrug. 'Baby girl, you need to tell me, what's wrong.' He got a blank stare. 'You always make me, even force me to open up and now I want to do the same for you.'

'It's just, you don't realise what you mean to me, to my life.' She gulped. 'I'm sorry but I can't say anything else, it would ruin you, us.'

'Try me.' Shaking her head, he watched as she shed some new tears. 'Come on baby girl.'

'No, I can't.'

She knew from the look deep in his eyes he would not let this go. 'I love you Derek. There I said it, you can go now.' She stood up.

'You love me? Why didn't you say anything baby girl?'

'Please don't call me that, it makes it harder. I know someone like you would never go for someone like me so I never bothered but you leaving made perspective. Now please can you go? Enjoy your life Derek.'

He stood and walked out in a haze. How could he let it go? Maybe it was the drink, she had had a lot out at the bar and plus what she had had there. He stood scratching his head before he left. He simply didn't know what to do.

Fast forward 3 weeks

He picked up his phone, no missed calls, no messages; he looked at his computer screen, no emails. She had cut him out of her life and it was unbearable. He never thought he would need a woman in his life as bad as he yearned for Penelope Garcia. He liked his new job but there were many flaws, the team were not a team, for the most part they worked alone not as a team, he didn't feel himself relax in the new environment and there was nobody to help him through his time of worry and dread. He had to live with the nightmares and it made the hole he felt in him feel even bigger.

He sighed and stood, his day was over he needed to leave. Walking out of the building he pushed a number on his speed dial.

'Hey Pen, we haven't spoken in a while and I just needed to hear you but your obviously not picking up this phone anymore. I miss you.' He closed it after leaving yet another voicemail.

He rang another number.

'Reid.'

'Hey man, its Morgan.'

'Oh Morgan. How you been?'

'Yeah I've been okay. How about you and everyone?'

'Well we are all fine. Nothing shifting paper work and cases like we were but yeah we are okay.'

'Still not found a replacement for Garcia?'

'No, everyone they get; gets a beating down by Hotch and Rossi. I think their doing it to see if they can cope like Garcia but none have prevailed yet.'

He let out a sigh. 'Have you heard from her?'

'Yeah but only email. The way it's written tells us she isn't happy. Her sparks gone.' He coughed. 'The thing is, she won't let us see her or know where she is.'

'Why not? You don't think something happened to her.'

'No I think she is fine but...'

'But what?'

'It's you. She told Emily that she hasn't been right since you said you were leaving. I shouldn't be telling you this but she told Emily and JJ that she didn't want to tell you the full story because you finally got what you wanted and she didn't want to ruin your future or your relationship with each other because she said how she loved you. She said that she ruined the relationship part but would never ruin your future.

'Oh.' Derek was rendered speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered oh too well the evening they had found out she was leaving and the same night she had boxed herself in refusing to tell him what she really felt and know she was living somewhere alone and unhappy, thinking she had ruined the strongest relationship they had. He was determined to get her back.

'Derek, we know you love her, and we know she loves you. You have both been in denial and now...and now it may be too late. Maybe you should move on.'

'No. I have to find her, she is the best thing to ever walk into my life and I let her walk straight back out. I can't live like this anymore.'

'What do you mean?'

'Tell Hotch I am coming back to where I belong, New York isn't what I expected, there's no team, no partnership, no friendship. I had everything and I threw it away. Right now I have to go and find my baby girl.'

Reid smiled as the line went dead. 'Reid? What just happened, that smile is scary.'

'The jobs done, he's going to find her, he's coming home.'

'What! Are you for real?'

'Yes very, I don't know how he is going to find her though. Should we give him her email? Small steps. After all they haven't spoken in nearly 3 weeks now.'

'I think that would a wise idea.' Hotch broke in. 'So what is happening?'

'Morgan hates it in New York. Something about there not being a team or partnership.'

'Okay, at least we have some good news at last.'

They all got back to work while Reid emailed Derek the address and answered the email he had received from Garcia midst excitement.

1 week later he walked back into the B.A.U. bullpen and had never felt so relaxed. He dropped his bag and coughed loudly.

'Derek!' Emily shouted as she practically fell off her chair. Getting up she hugged him tightly. 'How did you get here when you probation isn't over?'

'I told them I refused to work in a department that didn't operate like a team and they could see how unhappy I was. So I left.'

'Good see you back Morgan.' Hotch held out his hand.

'Glad to be back.'

They all went out for lunch and caught up on the last 4 weeks. There was still a major part of their conversation missing. Garcia and her quick wit was the one thing that made conversation on lunch, dinner, a movie whatever eventful and fun.

Elsewhere

She sat in her half of the office and sighed. She now officially hated her job. She kept reliving the night that she told Morgan she loved him, she was a screw up. Whenever she got something good in her life she went and screwed it up and now she had to pay the price. She didn't really have friends in her new job, life, whatever it was called to her; she only had acquaintances and none she would trust with her life. She had made JJ and Hotch her emergency contact as she kept in contact with them but if she didn't get hurt or need medical attention she wouldn't have to tell them where she was.

Jolting out of her own thoughts she answered the phone. 'Hello Penelope Garcia speaking. How may I help you?' Her new job meant she didn't have to analyse data like videos or photos, she just had to grab and send any information the person on the other end of the line wanted. 'All done and on its way to you now. Bye.'

She placed the receiver down and decided enough was enough she had to go home. Leaving the building she felt a migraine coming on, so she decided to head straight home. Driving she felt the pain sharpen and her vision blur. Before she could do anything she noticed a car coming towards her on the wrong side of the road. The next thing she remembered was her car hurtling sideways as the collision happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

The phone rang and made him jump, it was afternoon and everything was quiet. He stood as he answered and looked out at the team who had heard the ringing. He knew they hoped there wasn't yet another case; that would drag them away.

'Agent Hotchner.'

'Hello, this is Virginia Beach Hospital. I am ringing about a Ms Penelope Garcia.' Hearing her name he shot up instinctively and turned from the window.

'Yes, I'm listening.'

'I am ringing you because you are down as one of two emergency contacts. Ms Garcia was brought in today after being involved in a serious car accident.'

'Is she okay?'

'At the moment she is in surgery.'

'I'll be there in about 3 hours.'

'Okay but she will most probably still be in surgery.'

'Doesn't matter, I'll be there.' Finishing the call, he walked to JJ's office, knocking once he went in, closing the door behind him.

'What's up?'

'We've found her.'

'What Garcia? Where?'

'In Virginia Beach, she was in a car accident earlier, she's in surgery. Do you think we should go just us to or as a team?'

'Oh God.' JJ's face lost all colour. 'I think we should go as a team.'

'Okay, let's go.'

Stepping out onto the landing, Hotch braced himself. 'Hotch is everything okay?' Derek said taking a step closer.

'No it's not.' He breathed in deeply. 'I just received a phone call from the hospital in Virginia Beach. It appears that Garcia was involved in a serious car accident early today whilst going home from work. She is surgery and we are going there now, if you wish to come you can, but JJ and I have to be there as we are her emergency contacts.' He turned and walked into his office to pick up his ready bag and whatever else he needed.

Derek stood there, it had happened. He had found her but at what cost? They had left on bad enough terms and now she was hurt. It couldn't end like this.

'C'mon on Derek, let's go to her. We've found her.' Reid placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Derek nodded and went to his desk.

3 Hours later

They rushed in, allowing Hotch and JJ to go in front as they knew that no one would talk to anyone other than them.

'We were told to come here. My name is Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Jareau we are here for Penelope Garcia.'

'Hold one minute.' Said the nurse as she picked up the phone. After a quick conversation she put the phone down. 'If you would like to go to the next floor, when you come out of the elevator turn left and wait in the area there, someone will be there to talk to you.'

'Thank you.' They rushed away.

They were waiting another 30 minutes before someone approached them. 'Penelope Garcia?' The doctor watched as the group moved forward. 'Are you all here for Ms. Garcia?

'Yes.'

'Okay, well let me begin. At about 2pm this afternoon Ms Garcia was driving when a drunk driver veered into her path, he hit her car side on and the collision sent her car to turn over before coming to a halt. She was semi-conscious when she was brought in; she had a severe cut to her leg, from where her legs were tapped. She also sustained a serious head injury which we believe she got when the car first hit her.' He breathed in. 'While we were checking for any other injuries and stabilizing her condition, she went into shock and we found that she had internal injuries. We rushed her to theatre, where we managed to stem the bleed from her leg but we struggled with the internal injuries, her heart stopped a couple of times but when found the bleed and repaired it, she stabilised instantly. She is now in intensive care.'

'So what are you saying?'

'I am saying that when she wakes up we will assess her fully, we will then be able to determine the extent of which her injuries have had on her body. I'm sorry I do not have any better news to tell you'

'Can we see her?'

'Of course, talk to her by all means.'

They were lead to a room with glass doors, they could see a lifeless body in the bed but it wasn't recognisable as their Garcia. There were tubes and wires everywhere, a bandage on the side of her head, a bandage wrapped around most of her left leg. The beeping of the machines was not a welcoming sound and not one of them could believe what was right in front of their eyes.

Garcia awoke to an abyss of darkness, then as she turned the light got stronger and brighter.

'What the hell is happening, I can't be dead.' Just as she said it she felt a tingle run up her arm from her right hand. It was a recognisable touch, a touch she hadn't felt for over a month a touch she had longed for. It was...no it couldn't be; he was long gone in New York.

She didn't feel anything directly around her but she could feel sensations and hear distant voices. The next one she heard caught her by surprise, it was JJ, she was sobbing painfully hard and then she heard Emily talking, she couldn't quite make out what was said but she knew it was her. Then she heard it.

'I am so sorry Pen; I never should have let you go. I came back, I tried to find you. This can't be it.' Then she heard him cry and her hand felt wet, looking at she realised it was tears, his tears.

She knew at that point she was not going to give up just yet, not without a fight.

They sat with her through to the next morning. They woke early, and sat and waited all over again. Midday came about and the doctor walked in, I'm afraid I need to ask you to leave for about 10 minutes, we are going to see if Ms Garcia can breath of her own.' He watched as they left, he walked over to the monitors to check her stats and make sure everything was in order as the nurse's pulled the blinds across so that no one could see in.

After fifteen minutes he left the room and approached the team. 'She is breathing on her own, this is a promising sign I am pleased to say. You can go back into her.'

They walked back in and sure enough she was laying there breathing on her own, she had an oxygen mask on her face but there was a serious lack in the amount of tubes and wires surrounding her now. They all breathed out a sigh of relief and took back their places.

Garcia didn't know what do, what was there to do in a place like this? She kept getting the odd tingles that people were touching her, some were stranger's touches but most of them were definitely that of Derek's. She looked up and saw the light getting further and further away from her, she was confused, she didn't know what to do. She guessed that chasing the light would not be the best idea.

It happened later that night, when they slept around her bed, first her hand twitched, which alerted Derek that something was happening.

'Hey baby girl, it's me Morgan, I'm here princess.'

Next they all stood and waited. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids; like she was struggling to open them and then they fluttered open slightly. She breathed in deeply and closed them again. She fell back into unconsciousness.

'Should we get someone?'

'Yeah, I'm already on it.' Hotch said heading to the door. Minutes later he came back with a nurse and doctor.

'Can you step aside please?' They did as he said, Morgan a little more reluctant than the others. They watched the nurse check her pulse and the doctor update her chart and do what he needed to; it seemed too much of a blur to take in. The doctor turned to them. 'Everything seems in order; of course we still have to wait for Ms Garcia to fully wake up before we make any assumptions but it is looking even more pleasing.' And with that he left.

They spoke to her more and more after that all willing her to wake up. After a couple of hours they all began to fall asleep. They awoke early again, obvious that their body alarm clock was still working. They looked at one another and then to Garcia whose eyes were still closed. Hotch stood first.

'I think we should go get breakfast and some coffee.'

'I'm going to stay, bring back something but I don't want to leave.'

'Derek.'

'No, I can't.'

Nothing else was said as the team filed out. Once alone, Derek shifted the chair so he was closer to her.

'Baby girl, I don't know if you can hear me but I've been a fool. I let you leave my life without a fight. I thought I'd lost you; I just need for you to wake up and show me those eyes of yours. I need to know that you're going to be okay.' He paused. 'My mom always told me that if you love something you would set it free, if it comes back to you it's yours. I came back baby girl. I'm yours. You set me free, allowed me my dream job, a future but it wasn't what I wanted.' Just as he finished he felt a slight grip on his hand. 'Pen, sweetheart I'm here.'

At first her eyes hurt from the sudden brightness of the lights, then she saw an odd form to next to her, a recognisable form, she didn't want to smile just in case her eyes were deceiving her. She tried to sit up but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Pen, baby girl, don't try and move. You're in the hospital; you were involved in a car accident.' The voice soothed Garcia's mind and she relaxed. She was just too tired to argue.

'Derek?' She said at last as her eyes focussed as much as they could without her glasses on.

'Yeah, I'm here.'

'But why? You were supposed to be in New York, living your life.'

'It wasn't the life I wanted after all, being back in the B.A.U with you is. I love you, I was a fool to not realise it.'

She started to cry and she felt him wrap his arms around her body as best he could. 'I'm sorry. For that night, the lies, the secrets. I just didn't want to ruin anything for you.'

'You didn't, I should have realised earlier my feelings. Now why don't you stop crying, yeah?'

'I don't think I can.'

'Why not baby girl?'

'I've just been so unhappy, my life was worse, I was so angry and lonely and now I'm in hospital.'

'It's okay; you're going to be okay.'

'Can you tell me what happened? I remember having a migraine and I went home, but before I could my vision blurred and a car came towards me, my head hit the steering wheel and that's all I remember.'

'You were hit by a drunk driver. You were trapped and at first they thought all you had was a bad injury to your leg and head but then you went into shock and they found you had internal bleeding and so you were rushed to surgery.'

She swallowed the lump in her throat before staring up to lose the tears that were forming in her eyes. She felt one roll down her face and then she felt the warmth of Derek's hand. She looked into his eyes. 'I am so sorry.'

'For what?'

'For leaving like I did and for this, for you finding me in this situation.'

'Don't worry baby girl, you're safe and I'm not going anywhere without you from now on. Now why don't you try and rest, the team should be back soon.' He watched her close her eyes.

10 minutes later the team came back, the look on Derek's face told them good news.

'You going to share then?'

'She woke up, she's just sleeping now. She remembers everything up until she her head on the steering wheel.'

'Oh that's great news. Did she say anything else?'

'We just talked about what happened, she told me how unhappy she was, how her life had changed. I told her the same and that no matter what I was not letting her go again.'

'Glad to hear it Morgan.' They all sat and after 2 hours they heard a deep intake of air.

'Hey sleeping beauty's up.'

'Hey.' She said at an audible whisper. This time she managed to slide up the bed slightly. Wincing slightly from the pain in her stomach.

'Slowly Garcia okay? Hotch got a simple nod.

'What are you all doing here? Not that I don't appreciate it but what about work?'

'We took a few days off; I am the leader after all so I get to decide these things. I have one question though. Are you ready to come back?'

She sighed. 'I never wanted to really go in the first place.' She bit down on her lip.

'Then why did you leave?'

'Confusion over a whole lot of stuff. I felt boxed in, I thought that if I broke away it might give me the release I needed but my release was with you lot.'

'Well that's it settled, my team is whole again.' Hotch said crossing his arms bossily and smiling.

'So how you feeling Pen?'

'A little better than earlier. I'm a bit sore in places.'

'Let me guess, leg, stomach and head?'

'Yes my little genius.' She had wanted to say it for so long and now she could she felt life was falling back into place.

After 5 days she was discharged to the care of Hotch who then passed the duty to Morgan. Helping her off the bed, he pulled the wheelchair close and she sat in it. 'You get the crutches in a week baby girl, the strain may pull on your stitches.'

'Fine, but I can't have the wheelchair all the time!'

'No you're right there, that's why you have us silly girl.'

She laughed, happy at last, to been back on the team, back in her family and back in happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Pulling up in front of her house, she sighed happy to be out of hospital. The team had already discussed with her about selling her place and leaving her job.

'Well my job is still in its probation period so I suppose I can just up and go whenever.'

'I'll handle it for you Garcia.' Hotch said taking out his phone.

'Thank you Sir.' He shot her a knowing look. 'Sorry, thank you Hotch.'

Walking into her house, she put the keys down on the table near the door and placed her hand over her stomach.

'You okay Pen?'

'Yes my little genius, just a dull ache.'

'Here take you meds, and then you are going to rest. I know you've done nothing but that but until we can get you back where you belong you are going to rest as much as possible.'

'Okay, I don't have enough energy to argue with any of you right now so I will obey.' She smiled mischievously. 'What do I do about this place though?'

'There's no rush but I bet we could sort it out by tonight.'

'Okay are you sure you don't mind?'

'Not at all. If we get it sorted are you more than happy to come back tomorrow or Wednesday?'

'I would love that, but I have no where to stay.'

'Nonsense, I have a spare room, you can stay with me baby girl.'

'Okay handsome but only if you are absolutely certain.'

He nodded and put his hand out. 'Come on baby girl, let's get you into bed.' He helped her and turned around while she changed into something more comfortable. He laughed. 'I didn't know you had a photo of this!' He said picking up a picture of them from a New Years Eve party. Someone had managed to take a photo of their kiss at midnight. 'It was so natural, you know that right. Felt so natural to kiss you.' He breathed out. 'I was such a fool Pen.' He felt a hand on his back and he turned.

'Look okay, you didn't give up, you found me didn't you?'

He ran a hand over his head. 'Yeah but that meant I almost lost you at the same time.'

'But you didn't, I am here, like right here. Alive. We were both fools. I know I should have told you everything that night but I couldn't and in the end I thought I had ruined our relationship, I didn't want to ruin your future as well. At the time I thought that if I boxed it up and forgot about it, it wouldn't matter as much'

'I'm sorry baby girl. I wish I hadn't left. Now I know what I want.'

'Derek, you had to do what you needed to.' Using one hand she placed it on his cheek while the other stayed put on the incision that ran along her stomach. 'I didn't want to ruin things and your mother was right sweet cheeks.'

'You heard that?' He said raising his head, smiling slightly.

'Yup, I don't know how but I was kind of on the verge of two things. I heard you say that your mother always said that if you love something then you should set it free. You said that was what I had done for you and that you had come back. To be honest, I hadn't felt like that, I guess I was in a way setting you free because I loved you.'

'And whether or not you feel like that you did and here I am back with you.' He took the hand from his face and took her to the bed. 'Now in you get baby girl, you need to rest. Where are your spare bedding and pillows?'

'In the cupboard. I really do love you.'

'I love you too.' He kissed her head. Making his way to the windows he closed the curtains and blinds and then grabbed the necessary stuff for their sleep. Reaching to door he turned. 'Sweet dreams goddess.'

'She's down for the count.' Derek said as he chucked a pillow to Reid and Emily. 'Don't be fooled by the appearance out here, her bedroom is full of photos of us lot, out as a team, a family.'

'She's keeping them close to her.'

'Well hopefully we won't need to do that soon.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well soon I hope she can scatter around a house not just in her bedroom.' He said as he sat next to JJ.

Hotch walked back in from the kitchen. 'Right, well her job situation is all sorted, she no longer works here but in the B.A.U where she belongs. Of course, she is going to be out for a month still but at least we have her back.'

'A month? Do you realise what that is going to release?'

'Anarchy?'

They laughed. 'Most definitely.'

They sat around and spoke about the journey home and then set about making the necessary plans about her home.

'Well it seems Ms Garcia has had her apartment up on our watch list for a while now.' Said the woman on the other end of the line to Hotch.

'Watch list?'

'Yes, it seems that she didn't plan to stay for too long so she didn't take buy, or take a long lease on it.'

'How long is the lease?'

'Erm, just for 6 weeks.'

'Okay, so that means it runs out in the next couple of days?'

'Exactly tomorrow noon.'

'That's amazing thank you. What do we do with the keys?'

'Well either myself or a colleague will drop by to make sure all is in order and take the keys then and there. I hope that okay?'

'No that is fine thank you.' He put the phone down and turned to the expectant faces.

'Well it seems that her lease runs out tomorrow, if she wanted to renew it she could but as of tomorrow noon this place is no longer hers.' They all smiled as though Garcia knew full well she would be going home soon.

JJ, Reid and Emily jumped up in unison. 'Okay so we are going to fetch some boxes and then we can get to packing, takes the pressure off Pen.'

'Yeah okay, we will stay here and get something to eat and keep her well rested.'

'Well, yeah, um, good luck with that.' Emily said pulling a face a Hotch as she left.

Half an hour later, the food was nearly done and everyone was back in the living room. The three that left had success getting boxes and the others were successful of keeping Garcia in bed, mainly because the medication she took but still that never stopped Garcia.

Derek walked into the bedroom and the sight in front of him warmed his whole body. She was asleep her hand over her stomach, he edged towards and sat down gently. Raising a hand he stoked her head.

'Baby girl, it's time for something to eat, and we have good news.'

She didn't wake up immediately so he touched her again. 'Come on baby girl, wake up for me.' This time she moved slightly but grimaced in pain and slowly opened her eyes as she applied soft pressure to her stomach.

'You okay Pen?'

'Yeah, it just hurts. The hospital said its expected because of its size.'

'Okay, well lets get you up and out onto the couch. Hotch and Rossi made food and we have some news.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Not yet though, we'll let Hotch tell you.'

'Okay.' she said as she slid off the bed in to the careful grasp of Morgan. He placed his left arm around her back for support and took her right hand in his. They walked slowly out of the room and into the living room where Emily and JJ had finished putting pillows in the middle of the couch, leaving just enough room for a person either side. There was a pillow on the coffee table ready for her to put her leg up. When she sat she looked up at them all and smiled. 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For coming to me when I needed it most. Like I know you two, Hotch and JJ had to come but the rest of you didn't. It means a lot.'

'Well Garcia, you mean a lot all of us and yes the last month has put that into perspective for us but I offered them the option to come or not and they all took it.'

'Yeah, baby girl, to hear that you were hurt none of us could just sit back and not go.'

'Yeah Pen. We all love you and want you home.'

'Some more than others.' Emily mumbled with a smiling.

'Sorry Emily what was that?' Garcia said smiling widely.

'Nothing.' She grinned at her, baring all her teeth in a joke.

They laughed but Garcia couldn't help but stop mid laugh because of the pains in her stomach. As if she knew JJ left and came back in with a hot water bottle that she had found in the kitchen.

'Here, this should help ease the pain slightly.'

'Thank you, honey.' Garcia said as she replaced her hand with the heated bottle. She pushed into the back of the couch as the heat hit the right places.

'You sure you're oaky Pen? We can put you back to bed.'

'No its fine. I don't want to be in there alone. I'll be fine. So what's the news then?'

'Ah no you have to wait for dinner.'

'Oh.'

She didn't have to wait too long to be told the news and she couldn't stop smiling that her team would do all this so quickly.

'You really do want me back.'

'More than anything Garcia.'

'Yeah, I wasn't the only one lost without you baby girl.'

She looked up and all of them nodded and then it hit her again, she had a family all a long without truly knowing she meant to people.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------

They decided to use the day wisely, to pack and let Garcia pick up on some more rest. They understood that she had rested in the hospital but nothing is as effective as resting in your own bed, in your own bedroom. They decided to let her sleep through to 10:30 that morning. That way they had time to pack, and she had time to wake up and get dressed.

When she had been told that everything was sorted they saw her physically relax. They enjoyed themselves, watching films until the pain pills she had taken began to take full effect on her aching body. Derek had, of course, taken it on himself to help her to bed. After twenty minutes he resurfaced from the room, to 5 sets of beady eyes. He smiled and told them she was out of it; he refused to say what had kept him longer than just putting her to bed.

That morning Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Morgan had woken at 5:30am to get a good clear start on cleaning up. They had decided to fix the boxes ready and put them in the rooms, some stuff had been packed the night before but the essentials had been kept out. By 6:10am they had everything in the front room, dining room and cupboards packed and waiting for the hired van that Rossi planned to drive back to Quantico with Reid. They decided to allow the girls to tackle the bedroom later. The bathroom and kitchen had been emptied of stuff that had not been seen as a direct importance until they all got back to Quantico.

'Erm, quick question here. What about Esther?' Reid said looking from Morgan to Hotch who were in the kitchen with him.

'It's okay genius she's in the garage getting repaired.'

'Garcia! What are you doing up so early and out of bed.' They turned to see her, a hand protectively on her stomach.

'Bathroom duties.'

'You are going to go back to bed after aren't you Garcia?'

'Yes, promise.' She laughed. 'My stomach and leg are hurting today so I'll take some pain meds and be out of it for the next 2-3 hours.'

'Are you sure your okay?'

'Absolutely, like I said it's expected. I mean you haven't seen the size of the bandage on my stomach.' She said and gave them a wink before trying hard to hide her limp as she went into the bathroom. 5 minutes later she came out and headed towards the sink, getting a glass she filled it with water and turned to get her medication, only to see Derek with an outstretched hand.

'Come on baby girl. I have the pills here.' He opened his hand to show her. 'Let's get you back into bed and then you can take them and snuggle back down.' He winked at her.

'Okay handsome.' She said back smiling as she took his free hand. 'You guys are fast by the way.' She said as she was going back down the hallway. They heard Derek laughing at her surprise.

'What can I say we are eager.' Then they heard her laugh slightly.

-------------

Shutting the door behind them he drew her in. 'Pen, I love you.'

'I love you too handsome.' He kissed her forehead and then greedily and passionately kissed her lips. 'I need a hug, how about you do me the honour.' She said smiling, he nodded.

'First take these and then we will wake you up in a couple of hours.'

'Where's the fire?'

'This place is no longer yours as of noon, so we will have you home in no time.'

'Mm, home, I like the sound of that.' She said as she took a large gulp of water.

'I bet you do. We've missed you. I've missed you too much.'

'Me too handsome. Now come on I need some comforting.' He looked at her rather warily. 'Look you won't hurt me. I promise.'

He agreed and snuggled into her. They lay in the bed and spoke about everything until the pills started to take effect and she yawned deeply. 'Right baby girl, you sleep, we have things to finish up.' He kissed her cheek and left her.

--------------------------

'What took you so long?'

'Sorry, I stayed with her.'

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, we just needed to sort some things out.'

'Okay well good. Now the van will be here in about 20 minutes so Rossi is outside waiting for it.' Morgan nodded.

'So we start taking boxes out?'

'After coffee, we can wake the girls up and they can get to cleaning and double checking everything is packed.' Hotch said putting coffee on. 'Is she positively fine to go back?'

'I said we can get her home today and she said she loved the sound of it, so I'm guessing yes.' Morgan said smiling, not only was she going home but she was going to his home where he would make her see that he loved her.

Just over 3 hours later Morgan made his way back down to her bedroom. 'Princess, you going to wake up.'

'Mm.'

'Come on Pen. You need to wake up.'

'I'm up.' She said with a smile.

'Yeah of course you are.' He exacted her smile. 'Let's get you up and dressed and then we can pack this room. Everything else is basically done. Hotch made us leave a chair for you to rest on often.' He added laughing slightly. She laughed back.

'Okay, how is this all getting back though?'

'Rossi and Reid have a van. Everything is ready. I'm driving a SUV, you in the front cushioned and the others in the other SUV.'

'Oh so we have 3 hours alone do we handsome?' She teased cheekily as she slid to the edge of the bed.

'That we do. Do you need some help?'

'Please. It's literally killing me today. Erm, I think I may need you to get one of the girls handsome.'

'Why?'

'Well I need to get dressed and its causing me too much pain to do it alone.'

'Look ok, I won't look if you don't want me to but I want to help. We will be living together, which I hope is a permanent arrangement.'

'Pardon?' Garcia said looking into his eyes to see if he was toying with her, he wasn't. All she saw was lust, love and longing.

'You heard me.' He smiled at her. 'I want to care for you for life. Be mine forever. I was a fool to just walk away and now I have you I am not going to repeat that mistake.'

'I thought we were over the apologises handsome?' She put her hand out. 'Well I think I can allow you to help me get dressed.' She smiled, he kissed her head and whispered thank you to her. 'Thank you for what?'

'For allowing me back into your life, I think everything is going to be good. So what to wear?'

She limped over to the chest of draws and took out a top and some comfortable baggy trousers. 'Well seeing as I have this thing on my leg I don't think anything other than these is going to work for me at the moment.' She smiled.

'You could always wear you pyjama bottoms?' He said smirking.

'Ha ha funny hot stuff. Only at home though. I doubt I'll be going out much for a bit.'

'No you won't be you'll be resting until you are cleared. We will bring the things to you.'

'Thanks now how are we going to do this?'

'Let's change you top, bra first?'

She opened the top draw and pulled out a bra. 'You got to know this is pretty embarrassing for me.'

'I won't look I promise.' She smiled and he saw her visible relax at his comment. 'Come here baby girl.' He makes her face away from him, away from the mirror. He helps her take her top off, not letting her raise her hands above a painful height. Once the top is off he steps back to grab the clothes from the bed, when he is done she turns.

'Handsome, I really do appreciate this; I know I haven't said it but thank you for everything.' He looks at her.

'Baby girl, I want to help you. Not make you feel embarrassed or anything like that. I want you to feel loved and wanted. Love and wanted by me.' He wiped a tear away. 'And you were right that is a rather large bandage.' He said smiling. 'Now come on hands up.' He pushes the top up her arms and pulls it over her head before pulling it down her body. 'One part down.' He repeats the process with the jumper she has pulled out. He gives her a reassuring smile, she beams back and he can see the sparkle relighting in her eyes again. When she is fully dressed he helps her slowly out to the rest of the team.

'Morning Pen.'

'Morning.'

'Here have some tea; you're not allowed coffee until you finish those pain meds.'

'Tea's fine. So what have we got left to do?' She says as she looks around at the sparse areas that were filled with furniture the night before.

'Well the kitchen of pots and pans. Oh and food.'

'The bathroom of odds and ends.'

'And me and JJ are going to help you with the bedroom.'

'We emptied the garage of your stuff to and straightened that out and left one chair out, we don't want you too worked out.'

'Thanks, I can't wait to go back.' She smiled as she walked towards her bedroom. 'Well come on girls, let's get it done.' The others laughed at her eagerness. 'What can I say; I've missed you guys too much.'

For the next hour all that could be heard was laughter from the bedroom. Then all girls resurfaced and looked proud. 'All done. It's just waiting on some people to load it into the SUV's.'

'Right okay, Penelope will you sit. We will do the heavy duty stuff.'

'We have you well trained.' Garcia said as she led to a chair. Emily and JJ followed and sat on the arms laughing.

----------------------

As if she was clock watching there was a knock on the door. Hotch opened it to the estate agent he had spoken to on the phone.

'Hi, I'm Andrea O'Connor. Is Miss. Penelope Garcia about?'

'She is but I am handling all housing problems. I'm Aaron Hotchner, the man you spoke to on the phone.'

'Ah Okay, is there any particular reason for you to be doing this, I would rather speak with Miss Garcia.'

'She was involved in a car accident a couple of days ago and is unfit to manage any responsibilities like these. She is around but I would rather get her into one of the cars and on her way back to Quantico.'

'Oh well in that case, it is nice to meet you Mr Hotchner. I take it everything is packed and ready to go?'

'It is. We have cleaned everything as well.'

'Well everything looks in order.' She said impressed as she walked through the house and into the old front room where there was a group of people standing. She smiled and carried on her assessment.

'Morgan, get Garcia into the SUV, and get her comfortable. Reid and Rossi I would like for you to get going as well, I want Garcia back safely and resting as soon as possible. We will see you when we get back. We'll bring food to yours Morgan.' He received nods. 'Emily and JJ you are coming back with me. Is that okay?' Receiving more nods.

'Come on then baby girl you heard the man.' He placed a hand around her back for support and took her hand in his free hand. He knew she could get around but she hadn't really mastered the stairs yet. Rossi and Reid followed protective, crutches in Reid's hand. A bag with a drink and food and the medication for Garcia in Rossi's. Reaching the car he opened it and took one of her hands as she slowly eased herself inside. 'You okay?' He said when she winced slightly from the pain.

'Yeah, completely. Whose idea was this?' She said point to the cushions on the floor so her leg was kept slightly raised and the pillow that was obvious for the pain in her stomach.

'Blame JJ Garcia. She wanted to make sure you were comfortable.'

'Erm, I think that's an understatement.' She said laughing at the sentiment that was laid around her.

'Right so we are going to stop regularly and we are going directly to mine.'

'What about all my stuff?'

'We have somewhere for it to go for 3 months. That gives you long enough to find a place.' She smiled. 'Right okay let's go before Hotch comes out and finds us still here.' Morgan and let Rossi shut the door as he had ran round to the drivers and got in.

'See you guys in about 3 hours.' He started the engine and turned to Garcia. 'So baby girl, we have a lot to talk about.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

---------------------------------

He quickly glanced in the middle mirror and saw that Rossi and Reid were directly behind. They had said it didn't matter if they got split up but they would try and follow as much as possible. Stopping at every break that Morgan had planned for Penelope.

'So... 3 hours, just you and me? You sure you can handle me?'

'I thought you were asleep?'

'I was, so what we going to do?' She pursed her lips together as she twisted to get comfortable. 'Just not eye spy, anything but that.'

'That is the most annoying game ever.'

'It really is. It makes time drag rather than quicken it.'

'Oh does that mean you don't want to spend time with me then huh baby girl?' He teased.

She laughed slightly. 'No but I think that lying is one thing but sitting is going to cause havoc on my stomach.'

'Hence the breaks, it means we can get you out and stretch your legs and get comfortable again.'

'Is there anything you've forgotten to do?'

'I hope not, I want you as pain free as possible.'

'Thanks, are you a hundred percent sure about me staying with you?'

'Wouldn't want it any other way goddess.'

'God I've missed you calling me that.'

'Well you have me for a life time calling you it.' She laughed. 'Well we are an hour in and we haven't been able to lose the boys, how about we make a pit stop?'

'Sounds good handsome. How you going to let Rossi and Reid know?'

'Like this baby girl.' She watched him flick a light on and then she watched the mirror as Rossi flicked twice with the headlights. She couldn't help but laugh.

'You really planned this out.'

'We want you home safe and with us, so of course we planned!' She laughed too hard that time and winced in pain, he noticed her gripping the pillow. 'Pen, you okay?'

'Hot stuff... you've seen the size of the bandage, it's just laughing pulls on it. I do think it's time for pain meds though.'

'Me too well here's the garage, I need to get petrol and you can come in with me, to move that leg and then we will get you something to eat and then get going again. How does that sound baby girl?' He said as he pulled to a halt by one of the pumps.

'I'm liking that idea. I might need your help getting out.' She laughed nervously.

'I was going to anyway.' He leant in and kissed her before jumping out and racing round to her door. 'So baby girl...'

'Hey we saw that kiss you two!' Rossi said as he approached the SUV as Reid laughed.

Derek laughed as he took Penelope's hand and helped her out. Once she was out she put the pillow on the seat and placed her hand on her stomach.

'How you doing Pen?'

'I'm doing okay genius. Just some pain here and there.'

'Which is why we have stopped.' Derek said as he started to fill the car with petrol. He saw in his peripheral as Penelope put the hand that was holding him go on the car. 'Pen are you sure you're okay?'

'Yeah, just a little light headedness. It'll pass.' He saw Rossi step in and offer support to her. 'Thanks' She said as she easily accepted the help. 'You all done handsome?'

'Yup, let's get something to eat and some help for those pains yeah?'

'Good idea.' She said taking his hand as he stepped over and walked slowly to the entrance of the store. Reid and Rossi behind.

10 minutes later they were back in the SUV, Derek had helped make Penelope more comfortable and now the 4 were sitting in the car eating something. When they were done Reid took the rubbish to a bin while Rossi sorted out the medication.

'Right, if she wakes up again and we are stopping signal me when we are near it and then we will stop with you.'

'Okay. See you in a bit.' Derek smiled and got back into the driver's side. 'Baby girl, don't fight it, just sleep.'

'But you need company.'

'Having you here is company. I want you rested so sleep.' He leant in and kissed her again only to be interrupted by the sound of a horn. 'I think that's our cue to go.'

'Me too.' She answered sleepily.

----------------------------

2 hours later he smiled as the sign for Quantico showed up. They were home. She was home. He quickly turned his head to look at her; she was still asleep, the pillow tightly gripped to her stomach. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. In 20 more minutes they would be pulling up at his place. He decided to let her sleep until then. They opted to carry on the journey with Penelope asleep they had no real reason to stop.

Pulling into the drive he watched as Rossi packed the van directly across the path.

'Hey baby girl. We're home, you going to wake up gorgeous.'

'Yeah... how long have I been asleep?'

'Just over 2 hours.'

She yawned. 'Ah okay then. Sorry I wasn't much fun and we didn't get that talk.'

'Hush up, we have time to talk. I would have preferred you to sleep if it helped.'

'Yeah it did, I hardly hurt at the moment.'

'Which is good, so shall we get you in?'

'Please.' She said we a smile. When the door was shut she reached the door handle and began to open it. Derek reached the door quickly and finished the job.

'Come on then baby girl.' She took his hand in a tight grip. Rossi had already grabbed the bag, Reid with the crutches. The pair took the pillows as well and followed Derek and Penelope inside. 'I'm going to get her lying down, you gonna get going or stay until the others get here?'

'We were going help out here, get the stuff from the SUV while you sort Pen and then sort the van out, so by the time we finish we should get back in time for others.'

'Okay, well I'll help you.'

'No help Penelope out; go now Derek.'

'Looks like you have as many orders as I do sweet cheeks.' She said as he led her to his bedroom. 'Derek, spare bedroom is that way.'

'Nope, this one has a bathroom on it, so I want you in here.'

'It's your bedroom though.'

'Which I am lending you. I'll still have a bed and if you need me I'll come.' He helped her sit on the bed. 'Now I read the list of things to do before we left, do you want a bath?'

'Oh please, but what about the bandages?'

'It's been two days since you left the hospital, so it's perfect chance to change them. So bubbles?'

'Mm, you sure you can handle changing the dressings.'

'Positive mamma, practice makes perfect and you can get a smaller one on both your leg and stomach, not one that wraps right round.'

'Sounds like a good plan then.' He left her sitting upright on the bed as he turned on the bath. Ten minutes later he helped her get in and saw her cringe as the water connected with the wounds and then watched as she visibly relaxed. 'Perfect handsome, how do you do it?'

'How do I do what?'

'Make my coffee perfect, make my food perfect, make my bed perfect, even make my bath perfect.'

'What can I say? Some things just come naturally I think. Everything to do with you feels natural.'

'You're the only man I let my guard down I hope you know. I certainly wouldn't have let any of the others help me get dressed.'

'Pen, I love you and I want you to be comfortable with me. Now relax, I'll come back in 10 minutes okay?'

'Okay hot stuff.' He watched her slide down into the water and sigh happily. 'Oh, it's nice to be home too.' He laughed and then left.

----------------------------

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, she's just having a bath and then I'm going to change her dressing.'

'I hope you two talked about everything.'

'Yup, enough to know we are crazy about each other.'

'Well it seems everything is getting back on track. Hotch and the others are about 2 hours away. So me and Reid are going to go and sort the van out.'

'You need a car back?'

'No the van's being picked up at 6 tonight.' They left and Morgan made his way back to the bathroom.

----------------------------

'Baby girl? You ready to get out?'

'Yup handsome.' She said in a chilled tone. He opened the door and felt the flame ignite in his chest.

'Come on then beautiful.' He practically purred at her.

She slid up the bath and had to allow him to pull her up as she had hardly no strength.

'Down part of the bath.'

'Getting out?'

'Yup.'

'How do you feel for having one?'

'Painless.' She smiled and wrapped the towel around her. He then helped her out and sat her on the bed. Opening the ready bag that he had he picked out the things he need.

'Pyjama bottoms princess?' She smiled her response at him. He helped her get her underwear on, and then gently pulled the bandage off her leg. 'Baby girl, you had to do yourself some damage didn't you.'

'Yeah but if I didn't I wouldn't have you now would I? Good things out of a bad thing, and all that.' She quivered as he applied cream to the gash down her leg. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, it's a little tender.'

'Am I hurting you?'

'No, you're better than the nurses.' She laughed gently. 'I could get used to it.'

'I bet, now we need to get this lovely long plaster on it.' He opened it up and fixed it in place. 'Perfect bit of handy work if I must say. So let's get your bottoms on.' He pick the pink loose bottoms that were covered in words and helped her put her feet in before pulling them up. 'Half dressed my beautiful lady.' He leant in and kissed her tenderly.

'Hmmm, I could definitely get used to this. But can we get a top put on here, I'm getting kinder chilly.'

'Sorry baby girl. You want me to change it before we put a bra on or after? If its after we will get you lying on the bed and do it that way.'

'Standings fine for now.'

'Okay.' He very gently pulled the bandage off to reveal a long tender looking incision mark down the centre of her stomach. 'Tell me if I'm hurting you okay, it looks sore.'

'Let me see.' He backed off as she looked down. 'Jesus. No wonder I'm in pain. Should it look that red?'

'Don't you dare start to worry, it's perfectly fine, it's not weeping or anything which means it healing.' He repeated the process of applying cream and then stood to get a long plaster. When it was done he helped her get fully dressed and they lay on the bed together, finally getting their talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------

'So you like the sound of an us?'

'I love it, I really do. I just never thought it was possible.'

'Why not?'

'C'mon macho man. Look at you then at me, make the comparisons.' She saw he was about to interrupt and she carried on. 'You, my vision, are stoic, tall, absolutely gorgeous in every way, a real piece of smoking hotness and I'm the geeky tech, that's fat, wears glasses and been called every name under the sun.'

'Hey, I do not care about what others think, I think you are beautiful in every essence of you. You have a beautiful mind, a beautiful soul, a beautiful personality and a beautiful body. I love it. You think you know my type? You don't, all those superficial girls were nothing and I am so sorry if having a past like that has made you think I could never fall in love with a person like you. Penelope Garcia you complete me you really do. I feel at ease with you, like I can pour my heart out to you and not feel ashamed at what I just shared with you. After Buford, I got looks of pity the look that I hated the most but from you I got a look of comfort, compassion and love, there was nothing in there that said that you thought of me any less, I was still the same person as I was. I want you to know that if you ask I will give you the answers and love you for a lifetime and more.'

'Thank you handsome for making me realise that I am more to you than everyone thinks. I hope to never lose you, because you complete me too.' She smiled. 'Since my parents died I never in a million years anticipated feeling a love like this.'

'But you do and it's from a man that is going to live with you... if you want me to?'

'I would love nothing more, but after a first date hey? I want the whole Derek Morgan charm.'

'Let's see what I can arrange.' She smiled and rested her head back on his chest.

'I love the way you smell handsome and the way your heartbeats. It's comforting to me.'

He laughed. 'Goddess, I love the way you smell and the way you feel resting on my chest. Did you know the team wanted us together? They knew we were in love with each other.'

'Really? That's a bit worrying.'

After thirty minutes Derek woke up and could hear Penelope's rhythmic breathing as her head still lay on his chest. Helping her lay straight he got up and left her asleep. He stood and starred at her, she truly was a beautiful person in every way and standing watching her sleep was one of the most natural things to look at. He was going to prove his love.

-------------------------------------------

Stepping out into the kitchen, he straightened things up. Putting all the medication to help Penelope out so everyone knew where they were, making the couch more comfortable for when she woke up and then he picked his phone up and rang someone.

'Hello?'

'Hey mom.'

'Derek, haven't spoken to you in a while. We were starting to get worried when you didn't pick up your home line and your mobile was off.'

'Oh sorry about that, I've been in Virginia Beach for the last 8 days.'

'On a case?'

'No, it was Penelope.'

'What was she doing there?'

'It's a long story.'

'Come on talk to me, you talk about her too much to let me let this slide.'

He exhaled hard. 'Well when I left for New York she left for God knows where and didn't want anyone to know apart from Hotch. Hotch toasted me on my last night and then toasted Penelope. We were all shocked that she was just leaving and then next thing we know she was gone. I caught up with her and she was crying and told me it didn't matter, she just needed to go. Well I hardly spoke to her in 3 weeks and I decided I needed to come back, to the B.A.U and to her. Then a week later Hotch got a phone call from a hospital in Virginia Beach saying that Pen was involved in a serious car accident and was in surgery.'

'Oh My God.' Was all that he heard from his mom over the phone. 'Derek is she okay?'

'She's getting there. She was discharged yesterday. Hotch did all the arrangements concerning her job and house and now she is living with me.'

'In Quantico?'

'Yes mom in Quantico. I've told her everything and she's told me everything and we have worked it all out.'

'How do you mean you've been helping her? What have you had to work out?'

'I've helped her get dressed, helped her in and out of the bath and changed her dressings, stuff like that. Before she left she was drinking quite a lot and told me she loved me, and I realised in the 4 weeks I was away from her that I loved her too.'

'Finally Derek! But what injuries does she have that you have been helping with? They seem extensive if she had surgery.'

'She has a cut on her head. She had a gash on her leg, that wouldn't stop bleeding and while they were trying to stabilise her she went into shock and they found she had internal bleeding and she has a cut down her stomach. We've been trying to keep her in bed as much as possible'

'Well I'm glad she is in good hands. If you want I can cancel my trip to you in a week.'

'No, we can put you up. I can run it by Pen but I'm sure it's not a problem if want.'

'I don't want to intrude.'

'Mom you could never intrude. Well I better go. I need to sort some things out before the others arrive back.'

'Okay, call me in a couple of days. Love you.

'Love you too.'

He put the phone on the holder, and quickly rang the kennels about Clooney. Once finished he set about sorting the rest of the place out. When he was done he made his way back to the bedroom to check up on Garcia. When he walked he saw her awake.

'Hey baby girl, I didn't know you were awake.'

'Yeah, just woke up. How long have I been out?'

'Maybe just over 30 minutes. Want to come and settle on the couch?'

'Oh so I'm not being kept away forever hey?' She smiled broadly at him. The smile that always stole his heart, made his breath hitch.

'Nope, got any pains?' He said as he helped her up off the bed.

'Dull ache, I heard you on the phone handsome. Was it the others?'

'Well I read warmth is good for it so I'll get you a hot water bottle. I was on the phone, my mom was getting worried.'

'Aw, handsome. You could have called her.'

'I know, but she knows everything and understands. I want to know something.'

'Yeah?'

'She planned to visit in a week; she wants to know if it's okay with you to still come.'

'Hot stuff it's your house not mine. I don't mind, if she doesn't mind me lying around.'

'Never, baby girl. I'm glad you finally got it into your head about resting. She's really up for meeting you. So how about the couch?'

She laughed. 'Constant nag. Okay let's go.'

-------------------------------------------

'How's that baby girl?'

She relaxed at the heat. 'Amazingly good.' She smiled at him. 'You really are setting out to look after me.'

'Most definitely. You want a drink?'

'Can I have some water please?' She replied as she relaxed around the multiple pillows that Derek had used to support her. Her legs propped up on the coffee table, a thin quilt wrapped around her and then the man of her dreams next to her. 'Thanks.' She said as he passed her the glass. He then took the glass off her and placed it on the table. She smiled, liking the Derek Morgan TLC that was being delivered in long heavy doses.

'So want to watch a film until the others get here?'

'Go for it.' She said quietly as she assessed the bruise on the back of her hand from where the IV had been. 'Who could have thought such a little thing could leave such a mark.' She looked up at him. 'So what you got handsome?'

'Well....' He went into a tail spin listing every film that was on the rack. She laughed and said she wanted to chose with him, make it a joint decision. When they finally decided, he sat next to her drawing her into a comfortable cuddle. 'So you want to meet my mom?'

'Of course handsome. If she's like you then it should be a breeze. A little odd and nerve racking but I'll get through it.'

'Nerve racking?'

'Well I never thought I would meet her after nearly dying from a car crash and having to live with you because I was fool and have nowhere else to live.'

'Hey! You are not a fool; I thought we were over this! And you don't have to live with me, I want you here and I love it.' He watched her blush a deep pink. 'Finally a bit of colour.' He laughed, he loved it when she blushed and that had been one of the things he had missed when they had left.

'Involuntarily, you always do it to me.' She said laughing.

'Oh I have that effect on you do I?'

'And many more. '

'Shall we find out what others I don't know about?'

'You can but when I'm less... tender and have your mother's approval handsome.'

'Well the second part can work out quickly, but I think the first part can wait, I don't want to hurt you goddess.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

**A week later**

'Right baby girl, you've done enough. I want you to rest today, the doctor told me it looked like the stitches on your stomach have been pulled slightly so I want you to do even less.'

'That's ridiculous I haven't done anything to pull on them. I can't just lie around all the time. Especially not at a time like this handsome.'

'I don't care goddess. Now we have 30 minutes until Hotch and Reid get back with my mum.'

She frowned at this. 'Can't one of them look after me?' She watched the shock on his face. 'It's not that I don't want you here to look after me, it's great but she's your mother she should come before me.'

'She didn't want to see me at the airport. She told me she wouldn't be happy so I made a deal to let Hotch and Reid pick her up.' He smiled. 'And they agreed.'

'Aw, that's sweet.'

'Now sit!' He said taking her hand to pre made bed on the couch. 'I want you comfortable.'

'Well you've done that perfectly.' She laughed. 'I'm going to miss you not being in bed with me tonight.'

'Why where am I going?'

'Your mom's going to be here.'

'So, she knows we are together. She's ecstatic so why disappoint her?'

'Okay handsome.' She said as she started to stand.

'Hey! What are you doing?'

'Getting a drink.'

'I'll do it. Sit that fine arse of yours down and ask from help yeah?'

'Yes dad!'

He couldn't help but laugh. 'I do it because I care.' He handed her a glass. 'Need anything for the pain?'

'No pills, maybe a hot water bottle but I don't want to be spaced out for your mom to meet me.'

'That would be an experience.'

'That you aren't going to see.' She shot him a look that he matched and they both laughed at each other slightly.

5 minutes later they were cuddling on the sofa, a hot water bottle pressed firmly to her stomach.

'I want to help get the place ready for your mom handsome.'

'I don't want to hear it baby girl. Rest is what the doctor said this morning and Hotch is bound to second that notion.'

'Oh great, I get it off an Adonis, a genius and boss man. Triple nags!'

'I am not a nag.'

'Well stop telling me what to do.' As she finished she burst out laughing. 'Your hearts are in the right places but let me give a little bit of help please.'

'Fine but no up high reaching things.'

'My arms will not go about my head.'

'Learning I see.'

'I have a great teacher.' Penelope said as she sat up. 'Come on then what's left to do?'

'Washing up.'

'Perfect, I'll wash you dry and put away. I'm standing still, and no mass reaching.'

'Okay, we can get this done in the 10 minutes we have left.'

Not even half way through the washing up Derek felt his face get wet. He turned to see Penelope grinning at him.

'I'll get you back for that.' He said as she flicked water at her. She retaliated by throwing a hand full of soapy suds at him. They were laughing childishly as they threw bubbles back and forth at one another, they had completely lost track of the time and the main purpose to the washing up.

'Penelope Garcia! You should be resting.' That stopped them in the little of their childish play. They looked up to see Hotch trying to suppress laughter. 'Derek Morgan you should be making her rest.'

'Erm...' Penelope said before bursting into laughter, she looked at Derek who burst out laughing as well.

'What the hell is going on?'

'Washing up.' Penelope said as she tried to compose herself.

'Of what?'

'Plates, knives, forks, spoons, cups, glasses you know the usual.' Penelope swung an arm round to stop Derek from laughing anymore; she knew she would start again.

'So why is there more water and soap on you two than in the sink.'

'She started.'

'I did start it. He was trying to make me rest but I refused and so we decided the washing up was easy and non strenuous and Derek here decided it wouldn't pull on my stitches and that it would shut me up.'

'So you ended up in a water fight.'

Both Penelope and Derek looked down at themselves and then at each other. In unison they both agreed. 'Appears that way.'

'Well Penelope go get changed and I want you rested as soon as.' He looked at Morgan. 'I think you have someone to see.'

Derek looked past Hotch and at his mother who had obviously stopped laughing. 'Mom! I'm sorry you had to witness that.'

'It's okay son, highly amusing for my first sights.'

'Glad you enjoyed it. Pen come here.' Penelope limped the short distance and stopped in front of Morgan and his mom. 'Mom this is Penelope. Pen this is my mom.' He kissed her head.

'It's lovely to meet you Mrs Morgan. I wish it was in a less wet way.' She said smiling.

'Call me Fran dear and it's perfectly fine. It looked like good fun.'

'It was until stand in dad came home.' She poked her tongue out at Hotch who laughed slightly. 'Now I really should change and so should you handsome.'

'Come on then baby girl. See you in a minute mom and we'll carry this on.' He put his arm out and Penelope took it and used it for the support, her leg still had the tendency to just give way on her so Derek helped her out as much as possible. When they in the bedroom Hotch approached Fran.

'Why don't you get settled?'

'Okay but first, are they always like that?'

'Always. Why?'

'That's how Derek's father and I used to act. He seems fulfilled and happy with her.'

'So does she, their definitely a special couple.' Reid joined the pair.

'They definitely made a mess.'

'Do they usually play fight like?'

'Not as bad.' Hotch paused. 'God knows what they get up too when we aren't around.'

'Whatever it does them both the world of good.'

--------------------------------------------------

'Come on let me help you get changed first.'

'Look your clothes are out already so get changed while I find something to wear.'

'Okay.' Derek said yanking his shirt up and over his head.' We might have to change the bandage on your stomach.'

'I think you're right handsome.'

Pulling on a new top he looked at her. 'I love you P.'

'I love you too handsome but where did that come from?'

'I don't know but I have so much fun with you and I love having you in my life as more than my best friend. I love being in love with my best friend.'

'Oh God, you're going to make me cry.' He approached her and took her in his arms. 'You know I'm a little emotional at the moment.'

'I'm sorry P but I love you.' He kissed her head. 'Now let's get you dressed.' He took her trousers off and put the clean pair of sweats on, they were knee high and you could see the plaster on her leg but they were loose and made it easily for her to lie around in so she didn't care. He took her top of and assessed the bandage. 'Right let's get you into a top and I'll go and grab the bag from the kitchen and change this, okay?'

'Okay handsome.'

He rushed out and grabbed the bag. 'We will be out but the bandage on her stomach got wet so I'm going to change it and we will be out. 5 minutes top.' He raced back into the room closing the door. 'Ready?'

'No.' She hated the pull of the plaster on her stomach but it had to be done.

'It will be fine, I'll be gentle.'

'I don't doubt that for one second. It's just hurting a bit to pull it off. The doctor said it's where it's healing.'

'Well put your hand on my shoulder and squeeze it when it hurts.' He waited for her hand to be on his shoulder before beginning. A couple of minutes later he pushed the last corner down gently. 'All done, was it as bad as you thought?'

'No but God it hurt.' She smiled. 'Come on this my vision, let's get back.' She took back her support model of his arm and headed for the door.

'All done?'

'Yeah, thanks to this one here.' Penelope patted Derek's chest affectionately.

'It's nothing P. Now sit.'

'Yes sir.' She laughed.

'Here Pen I'll help you out.'

'Thanks genius. I haven't spoken to you a lot lately. What's going on in your little world?'

'Nothing much really. I've been here half the time.'

'Yes but you have another half.'

'Pen I've not been doing a lot. Now sit there.'

'Thanks.' She knew not to push Reid to tell her so she reclaimed the hot water bottle and pushed it to her stomach. She looked at Fran who was sitting in the armchair. 'You're son really knows how to look after a girl.'

'That's because I was brought up correctly and know to look after a good thing when I have it.' He laughed slightly when he watched her blush.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'So Garcia, what did the doctor say this morning?' She looked at Hotch questioningly. 'Don't give me that look, I know things too.'

She rolled her eyes. 'It was fine, I'm fine.'

'She's pulled too much on her stitches.' Derek said walking in from the kitchen.

'There's no getting off lightly around here.'

'Definitely not baby girl. The doctor said she has to rest more, no reaching for things stuff like that, no strenuous things.'

'The problem is I haven't done any of that anyway. You lot have had me on lock down since I got out of the hospital and whilst in the hospital I was too tired or pain to move anyway.'

'Do I need to remind you about what us 3 walked in on earlier?'

'Well I need some fun! I've been on bed rest for the last week, I need some respite.' She answered innocently.

'I don't want to hear it Garcia. We want you back to help us out. The temporary tech just doesn't get us the information like you do.'

'Ha well you shot yourself in the foot there making me stay off for a month, that's another 3 weeks away.'

'And you're only coming back if you're completely healed.'

She rolled her eyes. 'I'll be sitting at a computer all day where's the harm in that?'

'Hmm on your own? Where none of us know what you are up to?'

'Send Derek to look after me, he'll keep me tamed.' She replied smiling. 'Anyway enough of work. Derek you're mother is here.'

'Good change of subject Garcia but you haven't won this one yet.'

'You said the yet which means this isn't over!'

'P you aren't getting out of it so Shh!'

'Fine.' She laughed. 'Just catch up with your mother will you please.' She started to get up.

'Where do you think you are going?'

'Outside in the garden for some fresh air. I'll take a responsible adult if you want me to handsome?' She teased and he couldn't help but laugh.

'Come on Garcia let me help you.'

'Make sure she sits.'

'Will do, Reid bring the hot water bottle.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Right well you sit.'

'Yes Sir.'

'So why did you need out?'

'I don't but it was either this or going to bed.' Hotch raised an eyebrow and the boss look, as she hadn't really answered the question he had just asked her. 'Okay, I just wanted Derek to have a little break from looking after me. I love it but I feel like I've snatched his life away from him.'

'I don't think he minds though.'

'Well if he doesn't then fine but I left, I got hurt and now I feel a bit of a burden on everyone.' She wiped a tear away.

'Garcia what's really wrong?'

'This, everything.' She pointed to herself and threw her arms in the air in a frustrated action of having no idea.

'What about it?'

'I leave, I almost die, I wake up to find Derek's back and then I come back and oh I don't know.' She finished sounding completely infuriated with not knowing what she was feeling.

'Feeling a little overwhelmed?' She nodded as she cried a bit more.

Reid took a seat next to her and put a hand on her knee that she covered with her hand.

'I just feel I was selfish to up and leave like I did.'

'You did what you needed to.'

'Yeah but in the process I almost died and put you lot through an emotional hell.'

'Almost doesn't count baby girl.'

'Oh God Derek!' She wiped the tears away hastily before looking at him fully. 'Why aren't you with your mom?'

'I knew something was wrong.'

'I'm fine.'

'No you're not Pen.'

'Okay I will be I just needed a release.'

'We are going to go and get food, see you two in a bit.'

Penelope smiled sadly at them as they turned and left. 'Handsome I'll be fine.'

'Talk to me.'

'No...' He gave her the look that weakened her resolve against telling him things. 'I feel like I've taken away your life, your normalcy. Like I left under selfish reasons and here I am being looked after 24 hours a day by you because I got in a car crash.' She let some tears fall again.

'You didn't ask to be involved in that P. That was not your fault and I would have searched high and low to find you. To get my baby girl back to me. And I only wanted to look after you because I wanted to prove to you how much I love you. How much I'm in love with you.'

That was it, the final straw and she burst into tears. 'I'm sorry I'm just an emotional rollercoaster today.'

'Well you're entitled to it and I know you in pain.'

'How?'

'I've seen how hard you keep trying to push the bottle to your stomach.' He put his hand out. 'How about we get you tucked up in bed, with some pain meds, a new bottle and you get some rest in.'

'I think that's a plan.'

'Come on then.'

-------------------------------------------------

'Sorry about that, she tries the independent crap all the time. The others have gone to get something to eat so...'

'Is she okay Derek?'

'She's a bit emotional. I knew something was wrong when she said she needn't to go outside.'

'And was something wrong?'

'She was crying, saying she felt like a burden on us all.'

'Why?... No wait don't answer that, I'm prying.'

'It's okay mom. She thinks she left under selfish reasons and then almost died and then here she is back where we want her and she feels like she forcing herself upon us?'

'And is she?'

'No. I want her here, to look after her and prove that...' He sighed and smile grew. 'To prove how much I love her.'

'Oh Derek! Finally!' Fran said smiling at the news. This may have been the first meeting she had had of Penelope Garcia but she had heard enough about her from Derek to know that her son was well and truly hung up on one girl and now having met her even if briefly for the moment Fran wanted to know more. 'Derek she's a definite keeper.'

'How do you know you've hardly spoken to her.'

'I've seen the way she looks at you, the way you look at her. The tone of voice she uses, the emotion. The comfort you offer her when she needs it.' She looked into her sons eyes. 'I saw through the window when you helped her stand, you pulled her into you and she took it so willingly, not many women do that Derek.' She placed a hand on her sons. 'I'm you mother, I read between lines!'

He laughed. 'And are right all over again.'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

'Hey baby girl, I came to see if you wanted something to eat.'

She slowly opened it hers and smiled at the sight. Waking up to Derek Morgan was a highlight of going to sleep for definite. 'Okay.'

'How you feeling now?'

'Not so emotional I guess. I'm sorry.'

'For what baby girl? You have nothing to apologise for, I chose to look after you because I love you, see I chose to, you didn't force yourself on me at all.' He sat down on the bed and cupped the side of her face with his hand. 'You are not a burden either, and for normalcy.' He smiled. 'I don't actually have that when you aren't around, I'm slightly lost.' He wiped the tear that was travelling down her face. 'Come here goddess.' He stood and helped her stand, when she was up he pulled her close and leant in, closing the gap between them he captured her lips, he inwardly smiled again as he felt her lips exact the movements, after what felt like an eternity he pulled away. 'Come on baby girl, just remember one thing please?'

'What's that?'

'I will always love you, whether your hurt, being stubborn or not even in the room or same place. I will always love Penelope Garcia.' He noticed the smile that grew on her face and knew she realised then and there that he meant it all.

'I want in for the long haul.' He winked at her as she remained silent, did he just say long haul? Long haul.... means well long haul.... a while not just temporarily. Doesn't it?

'You know how to cheer a girl up handsome.'

'Only when its you that needs it.'

'Or you mom or sisters.'

'It's a limited group, specifically selected by me.' He took her hand and led her out of the room towards the gorgeous smell of a cooking dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------

3 year later

'Pen.'

'Yes?' Penelope said whirling around in her chair with a smile.

'BABY SHOWER!'

'Oh my.' She said as reality hit in that Emily and JJ were standing at the door with a banner and balloons.

'We thought we would do it a little different.'

'Oh really?'

'Oh yes... follow us mamma!'

'Soon to be at least.' She put her electronic babies to sleep and followed the two smiling women; she placed a hand on her blossoming stomach and smiled when she got to the bull pen. 'What the hell?'

'SURPRISE!'

'Guys what is this?'

'It's you baby shower or showers with a twist.'

Derek walked towards her. 'We thought instead of being all girls, we would combine the men's side with the women's side. Hope you like it.'

'Like it, I love it.' She said as she kissed him. She rubbed her stomach as the babies did their usual aerobatics. 'Well handsome, you kids definitely agree.'

He laughed. 'Come on then, we have presents.'

'Penelope after this you are going on maternity leave.'

'But...'

'No you are over 8 and ½ months pregnant, that's bad enough but twins as well. I mean come on superwoman.'

'What can I say?'

'Nothing but accept presents and then pack ready so you can prepare for those two little things to be born.'

'Two little things? Handsome should we be angered that the future godfather is calling our children things?'

'God father? Me?'

'Well me and Pen have been talking it over.'

'And we decided you because of what you did for us when I was in hospital. Reid we want you as well.'

'And there are only two women we thought for godmother hands down.' Penelope and Derek smiled in JJ and Emily's direction.

'US!' Emily and JJ said smiling.

'Yes you two!'

'We want these two loved.' Derek said placing a hand on his wife's stomach. 'And well we thought you that you lot would do that job perfectly.'

'Does that make me Granddad?'

'Rossi!' Penelope squealed happily at the man standing at the door. 'What are you doing here?'

'I heard there was a party and I wanted to join in.' He smiled as he hugged Penelope. 'So how you keeping up?'

'Well you know, they're heavy.' She said as she patted her stomach. Everyone laughed. 'But we're keeping in there.'

'You look amazing Penelope.' He watched her blush. 'Pregnancy definitely agrees with you.' There was a round of agreements.

'Well lap it up guys.' She smiled.

An hour later they wrapped up the party and the men took the presents to Derek's SUV ready to take Penelope home. They stood around talking before going back up when they arrived they noticed a major commotion. They ran in to see Pen leaning over Derek's desk her head in her arms as Emily rubbed circles into her the small of her back. She stepped back to allow Derek to take her place.

'Pen, you okay there?'

'Yeah...' She said breathlessly. 'Oh god... next time is your turn handsome...' He laughed. 'Just after you left my waters broke and it's quicker than I expected.' She breathed through another contraction.

'Come on do those breathing we learnt in the classes and let's get you to the hospital.'

'Good idea I'd rather not have these two in the bull pen.'

'It would make memories.'

'Yeah it would but I don't think everyone wants to walk in everyday and think oh this is where Derek and Penelope's twins were born.'

He laughed. 'Right can you walk or do you want me to carry you?'

'I can walk I just need help.'

'I got you this side Penelope.'

She looked up and smiled a Hotch. 'Thanks.'

---------------------------------------------------------

'P you're doing great.'

'It's been 3 hours though!'

'So...'

'And they said that the back ache meant I've been on the verge of labour since last night!'

'Look everything's okay! Babies heart rates are fine so chill okay?'

'You're right handso...' She broke off as a contraction gripped her stomach fully and she screamed through the pain. 'Christ.'

'Right Mrs Morgan I think one more push and baby number one will be here.' One extra large push later and Derek and Penelope's baby son was born. 'You have a little boy.'

'Baby girl, you did it. We have a son.'

'...one more push for baby number two.' In the same process another cry rang out. 'Well aren't you lucky a little girl.'

Penelope cried as Derek kissed her head. 'We got a little boy and girl.'

'Right Mrs Morgan let's get you cleaned up and comfortable and then you can hold them.'

'Handsome go and tell them.'

'You sure?'

'Positive.' She smiled tiredly at him.

--------------------------------------------------------

'There's Morgan.'

'So....'

'A girl and a boy!'

There was a round of congratulations and then Morgan couldn't stand the separation and went back to Penelope.

'Hey baby girl. They're outside waiting.'

'Okay, take your daughter handsome.' She said smiling harder. She rocked their son in her arms. 'He looks like you.'

'She looks like you.'

She laughed. 'Well then we did a good job handsome.'

He couldn't help but laugh. 'Well we have 8 eager people outside.'

'Your mum and sisters made it I take it.'

'How could they miss this?'

'Go on and get them hot stuff.' She watched him open the door and usher them in. They all had smiles on their faces. 'Well guys meet Max Aaron Spencer Morgan.'

'And Ella Emily Jennifer Morgan.' Derek smiled. 'The new additions to our family.'

Every cooed over the new set of twins but then bid their farewell so Penelope could rest. Morgan stuck around, he was now a family man and he wanted to lap up every single minute of it.

Although Penelope got hurt 3 years ago, without that separation who knew what would have happened. Would they have carried on living a life of denial and lies? Or would a worse disaster have happened? Saying they couldn't love one another? In the end everything worked out to the best of its advantage. Derek had what he wanted and he was pretty sure Penelope had what she wanted.


End file.
